Badger Boy
by ChroniclesofNarniaGleeandDW
Summary: "Oh," Blaine said, quiet. He looked up nervously at Kurt. "Well, I think that we should actually go on a date before we have sex." Kurt glanced up, shocked at Blaine's sudden brashness. "Wait," he sidled so that he was next to Blaine. "You want more than what we're doing now?" Hogwarts!AU


**Prompt:**** Hogwarts!Klaine.** **This is fluff and smut mixed into one. I wrote this purely for fun. I do not own anything. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"I'm not sure we should be doing this," Blaine huffed into Kurt's mouth, kissing him firmly, his black and yellow tie loose around his broad neck.

"What do you mean?" Kurt questioned, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "We should have been doing this a long time ago."

Blaine frowned, pushing himself away from Kurt and sighing. "Sebastian's not going to like this."

Kurt laughed, a satisfied smile placating itself comfortably on his lips. "All the more reason, badger."

"Stop making house jokes, Kurt, it's very Slytherin of you."

Kurt pressed his forehead to Blaine's, breathing hard. "I love it when you talk like that." He leaned forward, smashing Blaine's mouth with ferocious kisses, making it hard for Blaine to breathe.

"_Kurt_," Blaine sighed, content, placing his hand tightly in Kurt's now unruly hair. "You're beautiful."

Kurt's lip tinted slightly upwards and Blaine grinned back softly. Kurt placed a hand gently on Blaine's fingers. "I really want to…"

Blaine looked at Kurt, bemused, as the Slytherin turned an embarrassingly dark shade of red. "What, Kurt?" he asked, his voice gentle and soothing. "What do you want?"

Kurt's blush remained prominent on his cheeks. "Don't laugh at me," he began, eyeing Blaine nervously. He raised his hands in defeat. "I've never actually had sex."

Blaine fumbled, unsure how to appropriately react. He settled for stroking Kurt's messy hair, confusion on his face. "What? But… I thought you and Adam…"

"Adam?" Kurt laughed. "No, no. We dated way way back. Went to Madam Puddifoots Tea Shop and made out. Made out a lot. He was a great kisser. Not as good as you, don't worry, but… We decided to remain friends. He was older, Blaine, more experienced. We just… drifted apart."

"Oh," Blaine said, quiet. He looked up nervously at Kurt. "Well, I think that we should actually go on a date before we have sex."

Kurt glanced up, shocked at Blaine's sudden brashness. "Wait," he sidled so that he was next to Blaine. "You want _more_ than what we're doing now?"

"Yes," Blaine said immediately. "Of course I do. Kurt, you're amazing. You're incredibly talented, you're nice, yes – nicer than most Slytherins by the way – and I think we could be really great together."

Kurt's eyelids flickered downwards, almost closed, as he took a heavy sigh. "Blaine, look, I really like you, but…"

"But what, Kurt?" Blaine asked. "We've been fooling around _for weeks_. You make my heart beat when you look at me. You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream."

"Is that a muggle song you're quoting, badger?" Kurt enquired, fiddling nervously with his Slytherin prefect badge.

Blaine turned red, avoiding to meet Kurt's judgemental gaze. "I sing Katy Perry to you one time…" he murmured.

Kurt beamed, raising a hand to carefully fumble Blaine's gelled curls. "I think it was the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me."

Blaine smiled shyly at him, reaching down to interlock Kurt's fingers with his own.

"Blaine," Kurt said, staring at the younger boy. "Ugh, fine," he declared, defeated. "One date. One date and if I enjoy it, we can go on more."

"You'll be my boyfriend," Blaine stated simply. "Face it, Kurt, going on dates, making out and having sex is definitely a boyfriend deal."

Kurt bit his lip. "I'm regretting my decision already," he snapped, causing Blaine's eyes to crinkle with amusement. "Stupid earnest Hufflepuffs."

"You love all of us badgers really, snake boy." Blaine said, trying not to laugh at how incredibly stupid he sounded.

"Why am I doing this?" Kurt released a long suffering sigh. "Sometimes I think I like putting myself through absolute torment."

"Hmm," Blaine agreed. "That, or you just can't resist dark, curly haired guys."

Kurt smiled tentatively in his direction, unlacing his fingers gently. "Probably the latter," he admitted, a smirk present on his face. "So, when is this date happening?"

"I was thinking… Hogsmeade." Blaine offered. "The trip is on Thursday, and I really want to go with you. I can show you my favourite wands."

Kurt paused, and then burst out laughing. "Did you just make a-? Of course you did. You're insufferable, Blaine Anderson."

"So are you," Blaine retorted. "We're perfect for each other."

Kurt forced a neutral expression on his face. "We'll see, Mr Anderson, we'll see."

"Don't call me that, it makes me sound like a teacher."

"Oh, but sir, you're so good at making me moan like Myrtle!" Kurt said sarcastically, forcing another earnest laugh out of Blaine. "See you on Thursday, then, Blaine. I think I'm actually looking forward to it."

Blaine flopped back down onto the bed in the room of requirement, and closed his eyes gently, a wide grin on his face. He wriggled about in excitement as Kurt left, eyeing the mirror once the door closed firmly.

The lube on the desk table in front of the mirror made him pause, wondering. He frowned, unsure if he should, and grinned as he realised he was in the room of requirement. The only person who knew he was here was Kurt. He had as much time as he liked to do whatever he wanted.

With little hesitation, he whispered "_accio lube_" and removed his pants and boxers. The bottle of lubricant flew over to him, hitting him square in the chest. Blaine exhaled, slightly in pain. He frowned, nervously fumbling with the lid, opening it up to reveal the slick lubricant inside. Eyes flicking nervously from the left to the right, he pressed his fingers into the lubricant, slicking them up expertly.

He shuddered, the liquid cool against his fingers. When he was certain he'd covered his hand with a fair amount, he gently reached down to his ass, hissing as he prodded in one gentle finger. "Oh god," he muttered, tie still loose around his neck, reaching forward with his other hand to tug firmly at his dick. He felt his dick grow hard, the finger in his ass encouraging him to grow stiff quicker.

He moaned as precome leaked from the tip, deciding to add another finger to enhance the experience. With a constant whining, he jerked his dick even more firmly, his fingers playing against his prostate. His dick was hard and flushed, his black curls sweaty and sticking to his skin. Increasing his pace, he watched as his dick stiffened, letting out a long moan as he came. "_Kurt_." He sighed, happily, watching as his come splattered all over the emerald and black bed, decorating it with white spots.

Blaine flung himself down, raising a hand over his eyes, seeing only black spots. "Fuck," he whispered gently, looking at his still dribbling dick and removing the fingers from his ass. He hadn't had an orgasm that intense since he first discovered he was gay.

With lethargic movement, he sat up and picked up his wand, which was currently sat at the desk table. "_Scourgify_," he whispered, watching as the room became orderly and the bed looked sparkling new. "I need a shower," he said gently. "Or tissues. Or both."

He cleaned himself up delicately, ensuring that he didn't smell of dried come so that his fellow Hufflepuffs wouldn't figure out what he was doing, and headed out of the room of requirement, his smile so wide he could almost feel his face splitting.

He headed to the Hufflepuff common room, tapping the rhythm to Helga Hufflepuff expertly on the barrel and watching as the door opened. Entering the room, he saw his friend, Brittany, stroking her cat, Dark Lord Tubbington. Blaine hadn't questioned the name. Brittany was simply… _Brittany_.

"Blainey!" she said, her energetic personality making Blaine feel hyper herself. "Where were you? Did the crumple-horned snorkacks find you and kidnap you to make you their prince?"

"No, of course not," Blaine replied good-naturedly. "If you really need to know, I've got a date."

"A date?" Brittany asked. "Ooh, I like those. Santana and I have fun touching each other-"

"I don't want to know," Blaine said, softly. "I've got a date with Kurt Hummel."

Brittany clapped excitedly. "Dolphin!"

Blaine frowned, smiled at Brittany and then waved at her in departure. He never really understood what she was trying to say, but he knew she meant well.

He climbed up the stairs to the boy's sleeping quarters and nestled down to sleep, ignoring the smarmy looks from his fellow Hufflepuffs. He couldn't care less.

In only two days, he was going on a proper date with Hogwarts notorious Slytherin rebel _Kurt Hummel_.

The smile remained on his face throughout the duration of the night.

* * *

Thursday rolled around quickly. Blaine woke up, excited, pulling on his best bowtie and white sweater to match getting into a festive spirit, even though Christmas was still a month away.

His friend Artie smiled at him, unused to Blaine's trembling, almost contagious excitement. "Yo, what's up, dude?"

"The sky," Blaine said unthinkingly, causing Artie to laugh.

"No, dude, what's got you acting like this?" Artie clarified. "I haven't seen you this happy since you propositioned Jeremiah in Honeydukes."

"Oh god," Blaine lamented, as his face turned crimson "Don't remind me. Not today."

Artie waited politely in his wheelchair for Blaine to answer his question.

Blaine sighed, and smiled hesitantly. "I've got a date with Kurt."

"Kurt Hummel?" Artie asked, not sounding surprised. "Dude, I thought you two were already dating!"

"No," Blaine said. "We... We had an arrangement, I suppose. But I asked him on a date, and he agreed to go with me."

Artie smiled, rolling over to Blaine. "Good luck, but don't be afraid to come back if he treats you badly, a'ight?"

"I don't think he'll hurt me," Blaine said. "Slytherins are nice people. They're just self-preserving."

Artie snorted. "You're really gone on him, huh?"

"You have no idea," Blaine replied, his voice gentle.

Artie tapped his glasses knowingly, and wheeled away, leaving Blaine to smile in in complete isolation.

After two minutes of preening his completely gelled hair, Blaine decided he looked presentable enough to be stood beside Kurt and left his dormitory, heading to the Great Hall for breakfast.

He sat down next to Brittany, giving her a soft smile, and his eyes immediately scanned the Slytherin table for Kurt. He found Kurt almost instantly, laughing gorgeously at something his friend, _stupid stupid Karofsky_, was saying. Blaine pressed down hard on his fork, grinning when Kurt raised his head and their eyes met.

Kurt raised a sharp eyebrow at him, scowling playfully at Blaine. Blaine frowned and looked down at his completely free of creases bowtie and his soft winter jumper. Kurt was dressed in sleek black pants and a tight-fitting green shirt, hugging his chest firmly. The black braces added to Kurt's overall look, and Blaine felt a tightening in his own form-fitting pants because of it.

God, the boy he was taking to Hogsmeade was _wonderful_. His mother would be so proud.

After Blaine scoffed down his morning breakfast with almost exceptional speed, he headed over to the Slytherin table and reached a hand out to his potential boyfriend. "Mr Hummel, I believe you owe me an outing."

Kurt's blush was vivid, bright and absolutely beautiful. "Blaine," he hissed in embarrassment.

Blaine simply smiled at him, a hand reaching out softly towards the Slytherin.

"Ugh, fine." Kurt said, though he was smiling hard, rolling his eyes gently at Blaine. "Take me to Hogsmeade, badger boy."

Blaine grinned happily as Kurt slowly took his outreached palm and stood up, causing Karofsky to let out a slight huff of jealousy. That caused the smile on Blaine's face to become even wider. "I want to show you _everything_." Blaine admitted to Kurt, who was staring at him in wonder.

"I want you to show me everything," Kurt said, hugging Blaine's arm around himself. "Lead the way, badger boy."

Blaine hugged Kurt closer to him as they walked out of the grounds, showing their permission ship to Filch, pressing a gentle kiss on his cheek, grinning at the way Kurt's skin turned a blotchy red at the action. "I was thinking we could start at Dervish and Bangs."

"Dervish and Bangs?" Kurt asked, frowning. "Why?"

"I told you once already," Blaine said softly. "I want to experience everything with you. Also, my Sneakoscope is playing up."

"Oh, I see," Kurt said. "You're just using me as an insignificant plot device so you and your Sneakoscope can live happily ever after."

"By god, Mr Hummel, you've caught me out!"

"Hmm," Kurt agreed. "Why do you have a Sneakoscope?"

Blaine paused, placing a hand firmly on Kurt's shoulder to highlight his full solemnity. "At Durmstrang, I took my friend with me to the Yule Ball. It ended badly, for both me and him. It was worse for him, but… After that, I've needed a Sneakoscope on me to show when someone is being untrustworthy. It's for comfort, more than anything else."

Kurt bowed his head in slight acknowledgement, reaching forward to envelop Blaine a gentle, caring hug. "I don't think it's silly." He promised. "I know people think I'm mean, but you can't base me purely on my house. I don't think all Hufflepuffs are stupid. I mean, you're the exception of course."

"Hey," Blaine protested weakly, head rusting firmly against Kurt's shoulder. "You're so mean."

"I know," Kurt responded, a sly grin on his face. "Let's go to Dervish and Bangs."

They headed to the shop, greeted by an old wizard, who smiled devilishly at them and provided Blaine with a replacement for his Sneakoscope.

"Thank you," Blaine said, reaching out to pay when Kurt placed a firm hand on his arm.

"Let me." Kurt said softly. "It's the least I can do."

"Okay," Blaine agreed, breathless. "Okay."

Kurt paid in shillings and the old man thanked them, waving them off as they walked away. "What's the plan now?"

"I want to take you to Honeydukes." Blaine said, holding Kurt's hand firmly. "And I'm going to buy you whatever sweets I think you'll like. And you're going to eat them."

"Of course I'm going to eat them," Kurt said, confused. "What else would I do with sweets?"

Blaine paused, his feet stopping in movement. "I have no idea," he admitted gently.

Kurt snorted. "C'mon, then, Blainers. Buy me all the sweets. One condition."

"Anything," Blaine promised.

"You share them with me."

"Obviously," Blaine agreed, smiling happily. "I can do that."

Kurt laughed, delighted. "Of course you can. Of course you can, Blaine Anderson. Of course you can."

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked, an out-of-place smirk finding its way onto his face. "You sound like a broken record."

"What's a broken record?" Kurt asked, curious. "Is that another muggle thing?"

"Yes," Blaine replied. "It plays music, when it's not broken."

"Wow," Kurt said, reaching up to stroke Blaine's fuzzy jaw. "Muggles are fascinating. You're fascinating. Muggle-born wizards are even more fascinating, you see."

"I see." Blaine responded. "I'm glad you enjoy my company."

"I'm glad too." Kurt admitted honestly. "I'm glad I agreed to come with you today. I would have been stuck with Sebastian otherwise, and he would have been talking about all the things he wants to and _will do _to you and I can't, Blaine, I can't let him talk like that."

"Why?"

"Because you're mine." Kurt said, raising both hands to cover his face. "No, no, I don't mean it like that. But. I really like you. I liked you before Sebastian. Sebastian only likes you because of me. He always has what I want. And… and you came to me first. You chose me, over that smarmy meerkat and I'm so grateful for that. I… I really like you."

"I know." Blaine retorted, quiet but firm.

"You knew?" Kurt asked.

"Of course I knew you liked me." Blaine rolled his eyes. "We wouldn't have been making out all the time if you didn't. You're not as immoral as other Slytherins."

"Slytherins aren't immoral, Blaine." Kurt said, sighing. "We really have to get those stupid prejudices out of your head."

"Sorry that you came from the house that birthed the Dark Lord."

"It's a good house," Kurt said. "You know it's a good house. They're all good houses. Sometimes, there just happens to be bad people."

"You're awesome, did I tell you that?" Blaine asked, pulling Kurt in closer.

"I think you've mentioned it once or twice," Kurt smirked, nuzzling his face into Blaine's curls. "You need to get rid of the gel."

Blaine harrumphed. "I like the gel!" he cried indignantly.

"It's cute," Kurt admitted. "But I think you look better without it."

Blaine blushed. "Come on," he urged. "Let's go get some sweets before our time runs out. I have one final destination after Honeydukes."

In Honeydukes, Blaine brought Kurt some Acid Pops, Cauldron Cakes, Ice Mice, Pepper Imps and Sugar Quills. Kurt took each item happily from Blaine, alternating between putting some in his mouth and placing the equal amount in Blaine's mouth.

Blaine sucked Kurt's fingers as they finished the Sugar Quills, enjoying the combination of the sweet Quills and the sharp bitterness of Kurt's skin.

"That was fantastic," he appraised.

Kurt grinned. "I thought so too."

Their last destination turned out to be Madam Puddifoots. Blaine had reserved a table the previous day, ready for his and Kurt's date. He led Kurt in through the doors, sitting him down at the table reserved for them, adorned with floating hearts and overly pink tables.

"I really like you." Blaine said, as he sat down, eyeing Kurt nervously.

Kurt smirked. "You're not bad for a badger boy, I suppose."

"Even with the badger boy jokes, you're possibly the nicest Slytherin I know." Blaine said simply, reaching to lace Kurt's fingers with his own. He liked the feeling of Kurt's skin on his.

"Loving the possibly," Kurt murmured, firmly grasping Blaine's hand back as the waitress came to ask them what they wanted.

After they'd ordered to cups of steaming tea, Blaine turned to face Kurt directly. "So, do you like me?"

"Is this an opportunity to start making out?" Kurt joked. "Because I'm all for it. Seriously."

Blaine felt his lip turn upwards. "You _like_ me."

"Oh god," Kurt muttered in embarrassment. "I'm regretting it more and more by the minute."

"You _like_ me!"

"Of course I like you." Kurt said. "I wanted to have sex with you, Blaine. I don't just say that to anyone."

"You like me that much?" Blaine asked, almost dropping his tea in shock. "You want to have sex with me?"

"Don't make a scene, badger boy." Kurt said softly, pulling at his braces. "Yes, Blaine, yes I do. I want my first time to be with you."

"I want that too." Blaine admitted softly. "So very much. But, Kurt, you have to know. I've only had sex once and it was the most awkward experience of my life. I don't… I don't think I'm very good."

"I don't care," Kurt said. "It'll be the best thing I've ever done, because it's _you_."

Blaine smiled. "I could kiss you."

"I give you full permission, badger boy, on one condition," Kurt said, confidence returning in full force.

"Anything." Blaine agreed.

"We will go on more dates, make out and be firmly known as boyfriends. No denying you're in a relationship with me. I don't think I could bear that."

"Of course, Kurt, of course." Blaine agreed amicably. "Does that mean I can call you boyfriend?"

"Yeah," Kurt laughed. "Yeah, badger boy."

"Always with the badger." Blaine muttered. "I don't know why it's such a turn-on."

Kurt was saved from retorting by the firm taste of Blaine's mouth on his.

* * *

_A few months later…_

"Are you sure you're ready?" Blaine questioned. "Enough preparation?"

"_Yes_, Blaine," Kurt huffed impatiently. "You spent about an hour back there. I don't think I can cope with anymore preparation without coming."

Blaine turned red at Kurt's brash language. "I miss the Kurt Hummel who was shy of the very idea of sex."

"Shy? Pfft." Kurt retorted. "I was never shy. I just… didn't like talking about it."

"Sure, snake boy." Blaine teased.

"Oh god, Blaine, that was such a turn-off."

"That explains why your dick's still hard, then." Blaine retorted, snorting as Kurt flipped him off.

"Come on, Blaine," he whimpered. "I really want this. Please. I trust you."

Blaine grinned, ensuring that the condom was placed tightly around his dick. He stroked his dick a few times, reaching full hardness. "Ready?" he asked gently.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Kurt said softly.

"Good," Blaine said, pressing a kiss to Kurt's shoulder blade. He pressed in gently and slowly, watching as Kurt groaned in slight pain underneath him. "Are you okay? Kurt? Kurt!"

"I'm fine," Kurt exhaled. "Just… It feels weird."

"That's because it's new. It'll be better in a minute, I promise."

"No, it's nice." Kurt grunted. "I think you can move now."

"Positive?"

"I wouldn't lie to you." Kurt said softly, reaching his hand towards Blaine for Blaine's fingers to interlock.

"I wouldn't lie to you either," Blaine responded, and gently began to thrust.

Kurt let out a long, satisfied moan as Blaine hit his prostate. "Right there, Blaine, right there."

Blaine grinned, speeding up his pace and kissing Kurt's chest. "You're so beautiful, Kurt."

"You're not bad yourself." Kurt whispered, occasionally moaning as Blaine kept hitting his prostate.

Kurt came, moaning loudly. Blaine came in the condom, gently leaving Kurt's body and throwing the condom in the bin.

"Was that okay?"

"Blaine, Blaine, that was _perfect_." Kurt said, beaming. "I always wanted to have my first time with someone I loved."

Blaine blushed, hugging Kurt's naked body tight to his. "You love me?"

"Of course I love you," Kurt said. "It's impossible not to love you."

Blaine grinned shyly, looking down at his feet. "I love you too, Kurt Hummel."

Kurt beamed, kissing Blaine gently and firmly, full of love. Blaine's toes quivered with the sheer force of passion Kurt gave him. "I love you so much, my badger boy."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Please note that this was written for fun. **


End file.
